


Shadows

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hidden Meetings, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Is Neville tired of the shadow or just Pansy?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Paneville





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville _November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Shadow

Shadows

From that first night to the current one, they always met in shadows. He isn't stupid he knows why; he is her dirty secret. She doesn't anyone to know that he is the one she prefers over all others. He is her strength and her weakness. 

He loves how she comes to him, kneels for him, pleases him, and begs for him all while hiding in the shadow of nightfall. He will look down into her sensual green eyes just to stroke the tears that fall down her cheeks while she takes him all the way in her mouth. 

He'll be her secret. He'll be whatever she needs him to be. The boss, in charge, to where she makes no decisions. He'll be the one that takes the orders, does her bidding, and enjoy every second of it. 

He knows his feelings are more than hers are. She is using him. Is he using her too? Does she feel like she means nothing to him? He wants to mean more to her. He needs to stop these dark seedy meetings. 

She steps in the room. He smelled her perfume before he saw her. 

"Neville." She practically purred his name.

He wanted to pull her close, crush her red lips to his soft mouth. He wanted to pull her robes from her, to touch her, to ravish her, fuck, to make her forget her name like so many times before. 

She moved closer to him as he leaned against the table in the shadows. She bit her lip and smiled up at him. Her fingers caressed his cheek as she went to kiss his full lips.

He turned his head, "No, not anymore."

She pulled back as if he had slapped her, "What? Why?"

"You'll love me in the light as you love me in the dark or you won't love me at all." He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm. 

Her voice was small and timid as she spoke, "I do."

"You do what?"

"I do love you in the light. I just thought you wouldn't want anyone to know about me. I thought you just wanted to hide me in the dark."

Smiling as he pulled her closer, "I don't want to hide you. I never have."

"Good then let's leave the shadows behind us." She took his hand in hers leaving the shadows of the night to walk hand in hand toward the shining light of the Great Hall.


End file.
